


#4 - "Is that my shirt?"

by Miracles_happen



Series: Drabbles :) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Protective Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Roommates, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_happen/pseuds/Miracles_happen
Summary: Remus is sad
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Drabbles :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	#4 - "Is that my shirt?"

“Is that my shirt?” Sirius asked, small grin playing on his face as he stared at his clearly exhausted roommate stumble through the door and head straight past him to the fridge in the small kitchenette of their shared apartment. 

“Sirius, not now, please,” Remus groaned, fishing a carton of ice cream out of the freezer. It clearly was Sirius’ shirt. Remus would never wear, let alone buy a vintage band t-shirt. No offense to him, it just wasn’t his style. Remus was all soft hand-me-down jumpers and white button-up shirts, nothing like the loose t-shirt he had donned that day. And Sirius swore that he had worn that exact shirt not a week ago. 

“That is clearly my shirt,” Sirius cried indignantly. Remus just plopped onto the couch, staring holes into the TV that was playing some shitty show that Sirius had forgotten since Remus walked in.

“Sirius, drop it,” Remus replied stubbornly, digging angrily into his ice cream. And Sirius should’ve. He should’ve just stopped mentioning it because Remus was in a bad mood, and Remus in a bad mood is not exactly something anyone would want to provoke. Yet something inside Sirius had been ignited at the sight of seeing Remus in his shirt. Something protective, something possessive, something he had never felt for any man ever before. 

“Remus,” Sirius tried, staring at his roommate. The said man just stared blankly ahead. He started blinking more rapidly. “Remus,” Sirius tried again, more softly this time. Remus bit his lip, but not before Sirius notice it quiver. Remus started to squint as he looked at the TV, his grip tightening on the ice cream. “Remus,” Sirius tried again, and Remus let out a sob. Sirius hurriedly crawled to where Remus was on the couch to hug him close.

“S-sirius,” Remus choked out between sobs, arms still kept close to his body. 

“It’s okay, Moony,” Sirius whispered, “I got you, you’re here, you’re safe, everything’s okay, you got it, just breathe.” He took the ice cream out of the trembling man’s hands to set it on the coffee table. Calmly, he ran his fingers through Remus’ curls, remembering how someone doing it to him would always calm him down after panic attacks. Slowly, Remus’ breaths became more steady and with less hiccups, and his arms snaked around Sirius’ body to grip him tightly.

“Thank you, Sirius,” Remus whispered, barely above a breath. Sirius squeezed him tighter to reassure him that he was there. Something settled in Sirius’ chest, a dull ache that he knew wouldn’t go away for a long time.


End file.
